Eternal Love
by Inmortal shadow
Summary: When a young Natsuki meets shizuru they start growing a close relashionship,but saeko and shizuru father see the big picture.and they canot let there daughter fall in love,simply because natsuki is a werewolf and shizuru is a vampire.Shiznat.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:The meeting**

Intro:  
><span>_  
>NAtsuki a young werewolf that she don't even khow that she is a werewolf meets a young shizuru,when they start growing a close relashionship they are separated because there enemy of each other,and just because they canot be together,they fight more to be there friendship last and grow into some thing will the odds be against them?.<em>

Natsuki, a small blue haired girl around the age of 6, sat near the lake, a fishing poll in her small hands. She waited quitely for the fish to bite, even though she had already more than enough in her fishing net. She wanted a lot to provide for her family. She loved them that much.

"Ara! What a cute little girl!" a brown haired in a purple dress exclaimed.

The six year old jumped. "Wah! When did...how did...how did you get near me without me sensing you?" she then cocked her head to the side, "and what's 'ara?'"

"Ara! How cute! Just like a curious puppy!" brown haired girl smiled. "I snuck up on you. I'm good at stealth, and you were quite lost in your thoughts."

"Well..um..." Natsuki blushed, staring into the red eyes of the other gir. 'She's...cute...'

"What's your name?"

Natsuki stiffened. "I'm not telling you! My mom taught me not to talk to strangers!"

The brown haired girl's bottom lip stuck out, and her eyes began to water. "So you don't want to be my friend? Am I ugly? Or is it because you don't like me?" she asked as she cried into her hands, making the blue haired girl gasp.

"What? No! Don't cry! I umm...I umm...its Natsuki!"

"Ara...Nat-su-ki..." the other girl said, liking the way her name sounded. "My name is Shizuru, its a pleasure to meet you."

"Why do you act so polite? I mean, how old you? 8?"

"My parents tought me to be polite," Shizuru answered, then glanced down shly at her feet before looking back up at Natsuki with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Ara..can I ask Natsuki a favor?"

Natsuki nodded. "Sure."

"I saw a lot of people do this, but I kinda want to try it myself."

The blue haired girl crossed her arms. "Will it hurt?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Hai."

"Are you really sure? What if it stings?"

"Nat-su-ki, can we do it now?"

The said girl sighed. "Fine...but if something bad happens, I'll have no other choice but to kill you."

"Ara, so tough on me! I like that!"

Natsuki turned red. "Baka!"

Before she could react, soft lips crashed against her in a curious and shy manner. Both of them felt a spark fill there bodies in a warm sensation.

But as soon as it begun, it ended, leaving a frowning blue haired girl. "It...didn't feel that bad..." she mumbled, her whole face now red. Shizuru giggled. No wonder her father does it so much with ber mother.

At the thought of her parents, Shizuru frowned. "Ah! My parents will be worried about me!I got to go before they notice I'm away."

"Will we see each other again?" Natsuki asked, grabing the small fishing net she had, wraping some small fish and a few big ones swinging them over her shoulder.

"Sure! How about tomorrow?" Shizuru suggested, smiling broadly as she started walking toward the forest.

"Hai!"

After a few minutes, Natsuki made her way toward a wooden house that looked too small to be a house. She opened the door and kicked her shoes off, looking around.

"Mama! I'm home!" she exclaimed with a grin, "and I caught some good fish today! I think I'm getting better!"

"Oneeeee-san!" a small toddler that had long blond curly hair and shining blue eyes ran into the 6 year old who grinned, picking her up.

"Hey, you smell different," the younger girl said.

"Oh Ashlyn, you're so smart," Natsuki smiled, running a hand through the girl's hair. "And yeah, I meet a girl at the lake."

Natsuki blused with a frow. 'I never asked what she did to me with her lips...' she thought before putting the small blond girl down who ran away.

Natsuki threw the net onto the table, starting to examine her fish. "Well well, my little cub is back," said a voice behind Natsuki.

The blue haired girl smiledwith a chuckle. "Mama, look! Look I caught a lot of fish!" Natsuki exclaimed happily, but raised an eyebrow as her mother began sniffing her.

"Eh? Mom, what are you doing?"

The woman with long blue haired and glasses gazed at her daughter. Green eyes met with green. "Nothing. I was just wondering why you're covered in a diferent scent?"

Natsuki blushed. She couldn't believe how much of that girl's scent had gotten all over her! "I met a new friend at the lake," she explained with a grin, happy that for once she had made a friend.

The older woman nodded and patted her daughter on the head with a smile. "Go get washed as I prepare dinner. And as a gift for your amazing fishing skills, you get to use your mayo for the hole dinner."

Natsuki's eyes lit up and she grinned so wide that her mother was sure her face was going to split. She had never seen the girl run so fast in her life to get washed for dinner.

"Miyu," said the older woman before the said girl walked in.

"Yes Saeko-sama?" she asked the girl with a slight bow.

"I need you to keep an eye on Natsuki while she goes fishing at the lake. Today she came home with a scent that I didn't like," the woman informed, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"I smelled it too," Miyu nodded. "She came back with a vampire scent on her, and not only that, but a royal vampire scent. The royal scent of the Fujino clan's youngest daughter, Shizuru fujino, the next heir to there dinasty."


	2. Chapter 2

Through the weeks, Natsuki and Shizuru's relationship started growing. And by the end of a month, they were really close.

Miyu obeyed Saeko's orders, following Natsuki each time into her meetings with the vampire Shizuru. Each time reporting back to Saeko everything they talked about and more. Saeko didn't like how Shizuru was towards her cub. She was feeling threatened just by how many times Natsuki seemed to talk about Shizuru.

Chapter 4: Happy Birthday and Goodbye

The 6 years old Natsuki sat on the river with a rare smile on the lips when she saw the older brunette come out of the forest.

"Ara! Natsuki's early today! Usually she makes me wait all alone and unguarded here," Shizuru said with a sad face, making Natsuk'si smile disappear.

"I'm sorry Shizuru! I promise I won't do it again!" she said when she stood, placing a medium size box on the ground.

"Will you forgive me?" Natsuki asked, hugging Shizuru. She didn't want to lose her only true friend. Then an idea came to Natsuki's head. "Hey Shizuru! I know what will cheer you up!"

Shizuru stared at Natsuki with an amused look, wondering if Natsuki noticed at all that she was joking. Apparently she didn't.

"What is it, my Natsuki?"

Natsuki looked up and down at the clothes Shizuru was wearing. It was a short purple kimono a dark red obi.

"Is there something wrong with my clothes?" Shizuru asked.

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"How do I look?" Shizuru asked, spinning around once.

"Uhh...you uhh&...oh look a frog!" Natsuki exclaimed trying to change the subject. Shizuru's face fell she knew Natsuki had tried to change the subject, but teasing her poor Natsuki would make her as happy as a god.

"You mean Natsuki thinks I look like a frog? Ikezu! You are so mean Natsuki!" Shizuru cried, covering her face with her hands, chooking a sob.

Natsuki eyes went wide the shock. The look on her face would have made Shizuru pounce on her, but she held back

"What? No!"

"You said I looked like a frog!" Shizuru cried. "You're...you're so mean!"Shizuru

"Ne...Shizuru, please, don't cry! I''l let you kiss me!"

"Ara..."

"Uhh..."

Before Natsuki knew it, Shizuru had launched at her, and both fell to the ground. Shizuru straddled Natsuki, placing kisses all over the blue haired girl's face that made her go red.

"Ne? Shizuru!" Natsuki said, trying to stop the girl from kissing her.

"Hai? My Natsuki?"

I bought you something," Natsuki informed her with a grin.

Shizuru's face lit up happily. She sat up on Natsuki's hips and grasped the present box that wasn't far. Natsuki watched Shizuru, not bothered by the position they were in. The brown haired girl unwrapped the presen,t and her eyes went wide.

"You like it?" Natsuki asked, raising herself by using her elbows.

Shizuru nodded. "Its the Chinese tea set I wanted!" she smiled at Natsuki. "Arigatou, Natsuki, but wait, how did you buy it? Its a big set."

Natsuki pouted slightly. "I worked at a farm for a few days and save some money. And ehh...I did some begging from my mom..."

The red eyed girl slightly frowned at Natsuki for using all her money for her. "But...Natsuki, you didn't have to buy it. Just having you is enough."

"No! You're wrong! Shizuru, you mean a lot to me. You...you've been the only friend I've ever had and I really wanted to give you some thing special. I saw that you liked it when we saw it not long ago in the town..."

"Ara, Natsuki! Your're sp kawaii! with that, Shizuru started kissing Natsuki again.

After a few minutes, Natsuki was lying sprawled on the grass staring at the blue sky, while Shizuru was staring at Natsuki's neck since her head was resting on her shoulder. Shizuru could pratically hear Natsuki's strong heart beat, and the flow of netsuke blood.

"Shizuru," the said girl blinked, coming out of her trance.

"What is it, my Natsuki?" she asked.

Natsuki blushed slightly. "I was thinking, what are we? I mean...I was reading a book, and I was thinking, are we uh...girlfriend and boyfriend?"

Shizuru couldn't help but giggle. "No, Natsuki. Were girlfriend and girlfriend since were both girls," she explained, making the blue haired girl go red. "So...this means we're going to be together forever?" Shizuru asked staring at Natsuki.

The younger girl gave a determined nodd. "I will always protect you," Natsuki said before leaning closer to Shizuru, letting their lips meet. But Shizuru pulled back, looking at the sun with a frown.

"Natsuki, I'm sorry, I got to go. and you can't go into town tonight."

Netsuke sat up staring at Shizuru. "Why?"

"Just don't," was all Shizuru said, her tone serious as was her expression.

Natsuki was confused. She shook her head slightly. "Wh-"

Before she could finish, Shizuru kissed her on the lips before disappearing.

Soon night came, and Natsuki couldn't help herself wonder why Shizuru had told her not to go into town. She needed to know what her girlfriend was up to.

Quitely, she made her way out the house, thinking she had done it with out getting caught, but not too far were two women watching her.

"Should we stop her?"

"No, I don't think so. She needs to learn Miyu."

"But Saeko sama, what if she gets hurt?"

"If she does, we will go get her. You know very well I would never hurt my cub or let any one hurt her."

"Hai..."

Natsuki came out of the bushes ofthe forest and her eyes went wide. The whole town was on fire. People were running around screaming as men in weird armor were slashing at them.

In the middle of the town square where the Fuuka flag once stood, was now replaced by a new one that had a symbol of a shield and an eight headed snake curled around the shield

"All hail! Lord Keito Fujino!"

Natsuki coulnt believe her eyes. There, right in the middle of it all, stood her girlfriend beside the man. Green eyes met red ones asking for a answer, but all she got was a sad look.

"Shizuru..."

"Natsuki...I told you not to come..." 


End file.
